


Y'know, Pet Him

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Hybrids, M/M, Porn With Plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: “Um, Sehun,” Kyungsoo’s voice warily called out, eyes bulged as he looked down. He heard a muffled ‘yeah’ before proceeding, “Why is your hybrid humping me?”





	Y'know, Pet Him

**Author's Note:**

> 100% indulgent. all fanfiction writers should have at least one hybrid!au and this is mine :) 
> 
> It was only supposed to be 2k words. I was also supposed to be studying for my Japanese exam...henceforth it is not edited. you've been warned

Kyungsoo sat down, drink in hand, completely unaware what was about to happen.

“Um, Sehun,” Kyungsoo’s voice warily called out, eyes bulged as he looked down. He heard a muffled ‘yeah’ before proceeding, “Why is your hybrid humping me?”

The Corgi hybrid had his face nuzzling Kyungsoo’s stomach, and his upper body was in his lap. However, the hybrid situated himself with Kyungsoo’s leg between his thighs. It was normal for Sehun’s hybrid to be in everyone’s space. Kyungsoo learned that from the moment he first met said Corgi, which was twenty minutes ago to be exact. He was not warned that the hybrid was maturing sexually and would use objects to get off.

But here he was, his khaki covered calf used a sex toy. Kyungsoo had never been humped…in this manner so to speak. Usually, it was consensual and in a different position. Kyungsoo was shocked, watching the hybrid’s pointy ears relax and press into the soft fawn hair, his pink pouted lips separated in wet pants, cheeks dusted pink. The hybrid’s tilted almond eyes were fluttering shut. It was all very innocent and erotic at the same time.

From this angle, Kyungsoo could only see how the hybrid’s hips stuttered. But he could _feel_ the heat, the outline of the prominent hard length rubbing up his leg, and the balls dragging up his ankle. If he didn’t have his pants on, he could probable feel the foreskin moving, the head bumping lightly, pre-cum seeping through the hybrid’s nylon jogging pants onto Kyungsoo’s skin.

“Huh,” Sehun offered as Kyungsoo squirmed, unsure what to do. Kyungsoo pleaded with his eyes at his friend, staring blankly at his pet. “Baekhyun!”

The hybrid’s hips faltered, ears perking up. He glanced over to Sehun, _still rocking_ against Kyungsoo and blinked.

“Go to your room, oh my god!” Sehun stomped forward ready to drag Baekhyun by the collar, but the hybrid was already backing away confused. “You don’t hump people,” Sehun scolded as he ushers the hybrid inside the spare room.

Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun, ears still pressed to his head but in a shameful, timid way, and little stout tail rigid.

“Sorry ‘bout that. He never has never done that before.” Sehun sat on the couch beside him, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

“I…it’s fine. Just surprised.” Kyungsoo’s face felt hot, “He’s never done it before?”

Sehun glanced to him, face blank. He shrugged. “Not that I know of. Jongin didn’t say anything either.”

“Ah, you got him from Jongin’s shelter?” Kyungsoo inhaled deeply and took a sip of the beer.

“Actually, I am fostering Baekhyun. Jongin needed some space for this litter, and I’ve been debating getting a hybrid since Junmyeon has a cat hybrid, but I didn’t know if I wanted a dog, cat, or something else entirely. Jongin offered to test run with Baekhyun. I’ve only had him for two weeks, but it’s been good. Junmyeon’s hybrid, Minseok, kind of hates him in a loving way.”

Kyungsoo snorted, not surprised of Minseok’s reaction.

“After Baekhyun calmed down, Minseok liked him.” Sehun smiled. “Anyways, how’s work?”

Like that, Kyungsoo forgot the entire incident.

 

 

Until he returned a week later for a get together at Junmyeon’s house. There’s music softly playing through the speakers and handles of different liquor on the island in the kitchen. Kyungsoo held a glass in his hand, talking to Junmyeon. He had just arrived at the house only ten minutes ago.

“Babe,” Sehun popped his head in, looking at the both of them. “Need you for a second.”

Junmyeon smiled and shook his head, “Excuse me, Soo.”

Kyungsoo nodded and swirled the contents in his glass. He tapped his fingers on the counter, enjoying the emptiness of the kitchen before he exits to find Chanyeol to listen to him complain about his next-door neighbor he’s secretly into.

“Kyungsoo!”

Said male smiled softly when Baekhyun bounded up to him, latching onto him in a surprising hug. Kyungsoo reached up to scratch behind the hybrid’s ear. Baekhyun dug his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing impossibly close to his body. Kyungsoo stiffened, a little hesitant at their closeness.

“Hi, Baekhyun. How are you?”

That seemed to pull Baekhyun away. Baekhyun vibrated with energy, eyes bright. “Good, very good. Sehun is a good owner. I met a lot of people today, and Minseok hasn’t hit my nose yet.”

“That’s good. An exciting day for you then.”

“I smelled you and then I came to find you.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo really didn’t know what to say to that, but Baekhyun just continued to smile cutely. If Kyungsoo could see it, he’d bet Baekhyun’s tail is wagging furiously behind him. “I heard Sehun took you to the park.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Jongin brought his poodle hybrids with him, and we played. I fell into some mud, but that’s okay. I got a bath afterwards. Next time, you should come with us.”

“I really don’t think I would be much fun,” Kyungsoo said.

“It would be fun,” Baekhyun insisted with a pout. “You are fun to spend time with.”

Kyungsoo, embarrassed, felt warmth crawl up his ears. Suddenly, he heard his name being called by Chanyeol’s obnoxiously loud voice. Kyungsoo smiled shyly, feeling awkward by Baekhyun’s attentive gaze on him, and he ducked his head while leaving the kitchen, his drink left on the counter.

Throughout the night, he caught the Corgi hybrid staring at him multiple times from across the room. Kyungsoo didn’t think much about it because the hybrid did seem attached to him, more than he did to others. And the hybrid was adorable. Fluffy ears with a matching fluffy tail, a nice body that was firm and soft, a dazzling smile that just fed energy. Kyungsoo didn’t mind the attention at all.

It’s been a while since someone had intrigued him, and Baekhyun was a fascinating character.

Having to use the restroom, Kyungsoo slipped into the lowly lit hallway, people were starting to head out, and it was about time he did the same, feeling tired. Just as he was about to head for the door, a pair of hands were on his hips holding him still. A chest pressed into his back, something hard wedging between his ass cheeks. A little whine revealed the identity immediately.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to look over his shoulder. The only reply he got was that same panting, wet and needy on his neck. Then, Baekhyun _grinded_ into Kyungsoo, fingers tightening over his hips and drawing them closer for a better friction.

It wasn’t a thrust, but a slow and deep drag up his ass. Kyungsoo couldn’t feel how thick Baekhyun was, but the lewdness, the dirty little miniscule rotations to get more friction around his swelling cock had Kyungsoo’s mind growing hazy, the air suddenly sweltering.

A soft moan spilled out of Baekhyun’s mouth, and it went straight to Kyungsoo’s cock, twitching in its confines.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo tried again, sounding stronger this time. He lets out a yelp when he’s spun around, surprised by Baekhyun’s strength and force and shoved into the wall. They were face to face, hips to hips, and Baekhyun _rolled_. His cock tented his pants, looking unbearably tight, working up a rhythm that built Kyungsoo’s own to half-mast. It’s painful, deliciously painful, the swivels of Baekhyun’s hips, the roughness of their pants.

Kyungsoo’s knees turned weak, his hands grappled onto Baekhyun’s wide shoulders, fingers spreading. “We should ah-stop,” Kyungsoo attempted to protest. God, he’d be mortified if someone found them. Baekhyun’s eyes lifted up and oh, they’re lidded, lust swimming in them. His mouth was gaping like before with saliva glittering over his bottom lip, and Kyungsoo wanted to taste.

“Baekhyun!” Sehun’s sharp voice yelled.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in alarm, immediately dropping his hands down and pressing them to his sides. Baekhyun whined in pain as Sehun came and tugged on his ear.

“I thought I talked to you about humping! Bad. Go sit in Minseok’s room.” Sehun dragged Baekhyun away with his pitiful pout still in Kyungsoo’s brain.

He was left alone in the hallway, chest rising and heartbeat pacing frantically. Slowly, he stumbled into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror. His face was fully red, clothes a bit ruffled. He looked shaken, turned on if they looked at his waist, but it could be mistaken for shock.

He had to pee before Baekhyun cornered him, but with his cock hard, he will have to wait a bit. A knock landed on the door, and Kyungsoo cracked it.

“Sorry, again. I didn’t think he would do try it again, but I don’t think he really gets what he is doing. I think somehow, he got hold of some alcohol too. Last time I explained why it is inappropriate, he acted taken aback by his own actions, like he didn’t realize that he was trying to rub his dick all over you.” Sehun smiled bashfully, trying to not make Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable.

Although Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable with the location, he was comfortable with Baekhyun, receptive. That frightened Kyungsoo the most. “Don’t worry. He didn’t mean any harm.” Kyungsoo tried to wave it off, but his voice was a bit odd, not steady.

Sehun noticed. “Or maybe he did.” He had a knowing glint in his eye. “I’ll let you finish your business.”

Kyungsoo locked the door and tried not to think about Baekhyun or what Sehun thinks he knows.

 

 

 

“Sehun, no,” Kyungsoo said a month later and another ‘humping’ incident had occurred when Kyungsoo dropped off some food for his friend. Kyungsoo had been avoiding the apartment since. Scared, that at some point, Baekhyun would be successful in succeeding at getting whatever he wanted from Kyungsoo. That Kyungsoo was attracted to his friend’s foster hybrid, and that he couldn’t seem to say no, leaving Sehun to punish Baekhyun in solitary confinement until Kyungsoo had left.

He has never been attracted to a hybrid before. He knew of relationships, but his situation didn’t suit the common domesticity of human-hybrid relationships. He would just fuck his friend’s foster hybrid and then what?

Baekhyun was clingy. There was no doubt that he wasn’t attached to Kyungsoo besides just sexually. But what if Sehun returns him back to the agency for another family to foster him. Does Kyungsoo step up and adopt him? That seemed sudden if this was just a one-night kind of thing. And Baekhyun, he didn’t deserve that, probably brimming with expectations that Kyungsoo couldn’t fill.

“Please,” Sehun pleaded after walking into his apartment unannounced and asking the hugest favor. “It’s just two nights.”

Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing his head.

“Junmyeon and I haven’t gone on a trip together, and this is our two-year anniversary. You know what a big fucking deal two years is for me.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo relented. “I was surprised Junmyeon stuck around to make to the first year.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “We won’t even be that far. We are just going to his family lodge in the mountains. If you have an emergency, you can just call me.”

“What if he…what if he tries to hump me again?” The tips of his ears burn.

“I already sat down with him. If he does try, lock him in the room and give him some time to calm down, and he’ll be good. I swear.”

“What about Junmyeon’s hybrid, Minseok? Who will take care of him?”

“He’ll be with Jongdae.”

“Why can’t Baekhyun go with Jongdae?”

“Because Jongdae has a hybrid of his own, and I don’t think Minseok could tolerate an entire weekend with Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, knowing he will end up agreeing, “What do I even do with a hybrid?”

“Y’know, pet him. Come on, Soo. He adores you, and I know you like him too. It’ll be good for you. You won’t be alone for once, and maybe take for a walk to get you out of the house. He’s really easy to please. Pretty please.” Sehun tried to open his eyes wide and flutter his lashes with his lower lip sticking out. The cute card, damn it.

Kyungsoo released another sigh. “Fine,” he relented, “I’ll take him for the weekend.”

“You’re the best, Soo, seriously.” Sehun kissed him on the cheek. “I love you!” He skipped toward the door happily.

“You owe me!” Kyungsoo called out, unable to stop the smile reaching his face as Sehun blew a kiss at him before slamming the door. When he’s all alone, his head dropped with a thud onto the table. He’s fucked.

 

 

“All right. Here are his clothes, toys, toiletries. I put some leftovers in tubberware, so you don’t have to cook for him, but if he smells your food, I know he probably won’t even bother eating this. He can sleep on the couch, and don’t let him convince you that it has to be a bed. You already know not to give him much grains and no chocolate. Otherwise, I think we are set.” Sehun placed Baekhyun’s bag next to the sofa and set down the leftovers in the kitchen.

“Baekhyun.” Sehun stared pointedly as Baekhyun, who was over eagerly sniffing the place. The hybrid trotted over. “Be a good boy for Kyungsoo, okay. Remember what we talked about. I will be back in a few days.” He ruffled the hybrid’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Be good,” he reiterated one last time before waving at Kyungsoo with a thank you echoing behind the door shutting.

Kyungsoo swallowed, staring at the hybrid pouting at the door. They were alone.

Baekhyun looked forlorn, staring at the door sadly, then turning expectantly to Kyungsoo when the human cleared his throat.

“Um, I have to do some work, but you’re welcome to watch tv.” Kyungsoo awkwardly offered with a hand on his neck.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, following Kyungsoo to the living room and settling on a cushion of the sofa. Kyungsoo sat on the opposite side and offered the remote to Baekhyun.

“Choose whatever you want.”

Their fingers brushed when Baekhyun took the remote, but he doesn’t seem to react as Kyungsoo had almost anticipated. Kyungsoo worked in silence with Baekhyun watching some comedy that he continuously giggles at. Eventually, the hybrid kicked up his feet and pressed his toes to Kyungsoo’s thigh, wiggling his toes when he found something particularly funny.

He was extremely adorable. Lethal, probably. Sometimes Baekhyun would tap his with his foot to see if Kyungsoo was paying attention to the show, even though he should be doing his work. Should being the key point. He didn’t get much done when Baekhyun flipped around and rested his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Kyungsoo didn’t even think when he stretched his fingers in the strands of Baekhyun’s hair, scratching methodically. A shiver racked down Baekhyun’s spine when Kyungsoo raked his blunt nails down Baekhyun’s spine. It seemed to have stirred something in Baekhyun because he’s hardly reacting to the tv, and he’s drawn his knees to his chest. A little whimper bubbled to the hybrid’s lips. Baekhyun froze.

He sat up and moved back to where he was originally sitting, crossing his legs. He leaned slightly over, curling his spine. He seemed to visibly holding himself back. Kyungsoo frowned at the sight. Baekhyun looked so distraught over his own reaction.

“Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Baekhyun’s nose crinkled, and he glanced at Kyungsoo, shirking away for the hand that is reaching for him.

Kyungsoo knew he shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing, but he just wanted Baekhyun to smile. Kyungsoo cradled Baekhyun’s cheek, softly thumbing the pinkness of his cheek. Baekhyun stared at him then. “It’s okay,” Kyungsoo said. “You don’t have to hold back. Be yourself.”

Baekhyun remained watching him.

Kyungsoo pulled away, suddenly unsure if he was reading everything wrong. “Are you hungry? I heard you like beef, so I thought we could grill some.” He got up and started taking out the ingredients and things to grill. He almost smiled when he heard the couch sigh and feet padding over to him. He waited to see if Baekhyun would speak up or step inside the kitchen.

He did the latter.

“Can I help?” Baekhyun asked, pulling at his shirt nervously.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replied. Baekhyun lit up with happiness, and something settled in Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Come wash the lettuce. Can you cut garlic as well?”

Baekhyun nodded, ears perked and little tail wagging. He took the lettuce from Kyungsoo and began rinsing it. Kyungsoo filled the side dishes, working around Baekhyun. It’s nice, Kyungsoo realized. Maybe Sehun was right, and he is a bit lonely. Or he just really likes having Baekhyun around. Probably a combination of both, Kyungsoo decided.

Baekhyun talked while he did his jobs, telling Kyungsoo of his week and how much he likes living with Sehun.

“I don’t think he will keep me,” Baekhyun said. Immediately, he clammed up when Kyungsoo turned to stare at his back. His ears were down.

Kyungsoo tried to act nonchalant. “What makes you say that?”

“I heard him talking with Junmyeon. He was talking about adopting one of the pups from the litter Jongin brought in. Two of them have already been adopted, so there’s enough room for me at the shelter. I…” Baekhyun hesitated. “I used to live with this elderly lady. When she passed away, I was taken to the shelter. It’s nice and all, but I like it here. I like having someone to talk to. And I can play with Minseok when he isn’t napping or being grouchy. I like getting to see you to.”

“We will figure something out,” Kyungsoo said. He didn’t know why he said it, but he doesn’t regret it when Baekhyun leaped over and slathers his cheek with an excited, wet lick.

 

 

Nothing weird happened all night. Baekhyun cheerily chewed his food with his mouth open, grinning every time Kyungsoo scolded him. Baekhyun managed to convince Kyungsoo to sleep in the same bed even though did not put up a fight.

It wasn’t until 4am when something happened. Kyungsoo woke up to warmth. His brain was jumbled with sleep, but his body stilled in alert when he felt the miniscule movement coming from below.

Baekhyun was half-atop of him, an arm thrown over his chest. His chin was on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pink lips parted with airy breaths escaping. His face was scrunched cutely. Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the sight, down their bodies where the duvet was slightly rustling.

Baekhyun’s hips were jerking. His cock wedged between the mattress and softness of Kyungsoo’s hip. His movements have pushed up Kyungsoo’s boxers. It didn’t appear to be the most comfortable position, but Baekhyun was far too asleep to care.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he should do. He rested a hand on Baekhyun’s waist to…stop him, Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure anymore. Not when the skin was so warm, and his hand seemed to fit perfectly. Kyungsoo should wake him up, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to act like he did earlier.

So Kyungsoo did the only thing his sleep deprived mind could think of, stay still. He tried to go to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was himself working into Baekhyun with each thrust. Or maybe it was Baekhyun rocking into him. Or his hips twitching over his face. To put in translation, it was pure torture. Kyungsoo had a full straining erection by the time Baekhyun’s breaths became erratic, he had climaxed against the humans.

Kyungsoo never fell back asleep.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was sad to say goodbye to the hybrid when Sehun came to pick him. Over the course of the weekend, Baekhyun became more affectionate, clinging and sometimes licking over Kyungsoo’s skin as if it was a snack. The pup had an oral fixation. Kyungsoo tried not to think anymore of it.

He struggled not to think about Baekhyun’s frottage session on top of Kyungsoo. He really did. He thought of it when he was in the shower or when Baekhyun was in another room, playing video games. He couldn’t even masturbate because then he would just think about when Jongin told him that hybrids could smell emotions off of humans, including arousal.

“How was he?” Sehun asked, sitting on his couch with Junmyeon by his side. Baekhyun was in Kyungsoo’s room, packing his stuff.

“Good. We had fun. He made a friend at the park, and we went to the movies.”

“Should we be expecting you to adopt your own hybrid soon, then?” Junmyeon joked.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Probably not. I don’t have that much.” An excuse. Kyungsoo could make it work if it was Baekhyun he adopted.

“Minseok isn’t high maintenance. Honestly, he takes care of me more than him. I always come home to spotless house.”

Sehun squeezed Junmyeon’s knee, “Kyungsoo doesn’t need someone self-sufficient. I think he would much rather take care of someone.” There’s that same glint Kyungsoo didn’t trust.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to deny Sehun, but Baekhyun came bounding into the living room. He hooked his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. Sehun’s stupid eye glint brightened.

“I’m ready!” Baekhyun nearly barked even though they were relatively close to each other.

Sehun stood, Junmyeon following. “Say goodbye to Soo, and let’s go. We need to go pick up Minseok.”

Baekhyun sniffed Kyungsoo’s nape, tightening his hold. “Bye, Kyungsoo. I liked spending time with you.”

Kyungsoo slightly turned so he could face Baekhyun. “You are welcome to come over anytime you want, okay? Just give me a call.” Kyungsoo risked reaching out and squeezing Baekhyun’s hip.

“You mean it?” Baekhyun’s eyes were so bright.

Kyungsoo could only nod.

Baekhyun yipped, sticking out his tongue and coating Kyungsoo’s cheek thoroughly with saliva.

Sehun told Baekhyun to hurry with a smug grin on his face when Kyungsoo looked at him. “Bye, Soo!” Sehun said with a wave, Junmyeon giving the same sentiment. Baekhyun trailed behind, a slight pout. Kyungsoo’s heart yearned, but he forced a smile for the hybrid. Baekhyun only deserves smiles.

 

 

 

The next week was slow and pure torture. Kyungsoo was lonely, and he missed Baekhyun’s presence so much. It’s weird, Kyungsoo thought. He had grown so attached to the hybrid in a short amount of time. He was charmed, really.

Whenever his phone rang, Kyungsoo’s fingers itched. It was never Baekhyun. He tried not to be disappointed, he only was, slightly.

He didn’t get a call until half-way through the week after.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo answered, typing on his computer. He was in the office today.

“Hey, Soo,” Sehun responded through the speaker. Kyungsoo could hear the younger’s smile.

“What is it? How many times have I told you not to call me when I am working unless it an emergency?”

“Multiple times. I never seem to learn. I wonder why.” Sehun mused.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Because you are a brat.”

“That could be it. Anyways, want to come and get dinner with the regular crowd tonight?”

“Who is the regular crowd? Are you trying to set me up again?”

“No. I did that one time. It was Junmyeon all the other times. It’s just Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae and his hybrid, and of course, yours truly.”

Kyungsoo mashed on the backspace button. “What about Baekhyun?”

“Why would he come? He’s at the shelter.”

“What?!” Kyungsoo nearly dropped the phone. A few coworkers turned to glare at him. He bowed before bringing the phone back to his ear. “What do you mean ‘he’s at the shelter’? What is he doing there?”

“Oh, you must not know.” Sehun dragged out.

“Know what?” Kyungsoo’s head throbbed, and his grip tightened.

“I took him back to the shelter. Jongin said he room again. So, I dropped him off a few days ago.”

“What the fuck, Sehun! Why would do that?” Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair roughly. He began gathering his things, shutting down his computer. “Do you not know how much he liked living with you?” Kyungsoo was shaking, fuming in his seat.

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and marched to his boss’s office. “I’m going home early. Family emergency,” he stated without staying to listen his boss’s flustered gaping.

“He didn’t seem like it was that big of a deal, Soo. He just wasn’t the hybrid for me, and I think he knows that I wasn’t the caretaker for him.”

“Like hell you aren’t.” Kyungsoo nearly growled, ending the call without a goodbye. He drove as calmly as possible all the way to Jongin’s shelter, thirty minutes from his work place.

When he arrived, Baekhyun was behind the counter, so sad and pouty. Kyungsoo’s anger softened immediately. The doorbell rings when Kyungsoo stepped inside. Baekhyun looked up, the prettiest, hugest grin Kyungsoo has ever seen.

“Kyungsoo!” The hybrid nearly jumped over the counter. Instead, he ran around and jumped into Kyungsoo’s waiting arms.

Kyungsoo laughed, spinning them around.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked after Kyungsoo sets him down.

“Sehun, told me you were here.”

“Oh, um,” Baekhyun shuffled from where he stands.

“Kyungsoo, aren’t I supposed to see you later tonight?” Jongin walked into the lobby, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“I am, but actually, I am here to, um, adopt.” Kyungsoo licked over his lips.

Baekhyun stepped back, a little shocked and hurt. His eyebrows pulled together tightly.

Jongin quirks an eyebrow, “Oh? What do you have in mind? Dog? Cat? Bird? We have these cute mouse hybrids.”

“Actually, Jongin, I already know who I want to adopt.” Kyungsoo glanced to Baekhyun to gauge his expression, but the hybrid was hiding his face, shoulder’s curling forward.

“Who?”

“I want to adopt Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo felt his cheeks flush when Baekhyun whipped around to stare at him. “If he will have me.”

“You want to adopt me?” Baekhyun slowly pronounced each word slowly, as if he couldn’t fathom it.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo swallowed. Baekhyun wasn’t smiling. This was a mistake. Oh, god—

“I’d love that,” Baekhyun said softly. He smiles slowly, cheeks popping it stretched over his face, eyes curling adorably.

“Really?”

Baekhyun nodded a hundred time really fast and eagerly. “Yes, please.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo finally grinned back and soon both his cheeks have slobber over them and multiple people are shouting congratulations. Kyungsoo looked around wildly at the sudden appearance of his friends cheering for him, most especially a very, very self-satisfied Sehun. That brat.

“What is this?” Kyungsoo addressed his friend.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t actually adopt Baekhyun if you thought I was going to, so I came up with this plan. Junmyeon approved.” Sehun laughed lightly at Kyungsoo’s face contorting from anger to exasperation.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Now, you definitely have to go out eating with us, so we celebrate.”

 

 

Baekhyun climbed over Kyungsoo once they got home and slid in bed. Home. Their home. Kyungsoo smiled, reaching out scratch at the skin behind Baekhyun’s ear. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun hummed, eyes closed.

“Yes.”

“Thanks for adopting me. Sehun said you would show up, but I didn’t think you would want me.” Baekhyun peeled his eyes opened to look down at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stopped his ministrations. He dropped his hand to Baekhyun’s cheek. “I wouldn’t want any other hybrid.”

Baekhyun dipped down, and Kyungsoo stomach flopped as he closed his eyes. The slight gruff, wet pad of Baekhyun’s tongue dragged up his chin, over Kyungsoo’s lips, slightly curling when he reached Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo opened his eyes. That’s not what he expected.

Baekhyun was smirking, eyes squinting with mirth.

“What’re you—?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

Baekhyun dropped his hips, and Kyungsoo bared his neck, moaning in surprise. “Is this okay?” Baekhyun decided to ask, halting his movements with a constant pressure on Kyungsoo’s cock that just builds a fast burning fire in his belly.

“Yes, yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbled breathlessly, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun leaned over him, arms bracketing Kyungsoo’s head as his hips slide back over, and their cocks, both only covered by the thin fabric of their boxers, rub over each other deliciously. Baekhyun swiveled and twisted, making Kyungsoo’s breath heavy and harsh. Baekhyun made little yipping noises at the back of his throat.

Kyungsoo curled a hand over Baekhyun’s neck and brought their lips together. Baekhyun didn’t have much practice in kissing, but Kyungsoo started slow, memorizing the movements of their lips until each kiss grew deeper, slicker. Kyungsoo used his other hand to cup Baekhyun’s arousal, the heat bleeding through. Baekhyun panted at the motion, his lips became slack, and Kyungsoo took the chance to slip his tongue inside.

Baekhyun mewled, suckling and curling his own tongue over Kyungsoo’s. The hybrid was squirming around too much. Kyungsoo couldn’t focus on a single thing. He flipped Baekhyun over, hooking his fingers under the band of his underwear. Baekhyun lifted his hips in response. Kyungsoo flung the last of Baekhyun’s into the corner of the room, and then did the same to his own.

Baekhyun laid out before him, flush and lust written clear in his expectant gaze. Kyungsoo was not disappointed when he brought his eyes down to find Baekhyun’s dick was just as cute as the rest of Baekhyun. Adorably angry red, pre-cum dripping down onto his hip bone, and curving just slightly to the left. Baekhyun wiggled his butt, cock bouncing at the motion, and the tip kissed his pelvis.

Kyungsoo laughed endearingly and made sure to tug Baekhyun’s whine out of his mouth with his lips. Kyungsoo curled a hand over Baekhyun’s cock, so much hotter without fabric blocking the touch. Baekhyun followed the touch with a whine. Kyungsoo held Baekhyun in his hand with a playful smile.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, please,” Baekhyun begged. He thrusted up into Kyungsoo’s palm impatiently.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo twisted his wrist, thumb tickling the spongey underside of the tip.

Baekhyun keened. “ _Hhn~_ can I fuck your thighs?”

Kyungsoo blinked. It wasn’t the response he expected, but his own cock twitched at the thought. “Yeah.”

He stretched over Baekhyun, opening the drawer in his nightstand and finding a bottle of lube. He handed it to Baekhyun and turned around on his hands and knees. He yelped with cold, wet fingers massage his ass.

“Baekhyun! Don’t just waste lube!” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at the hybrid.

Baekhyun grinned, wolfish in the dim light. He palms roughly. “Sorry. I didn’t realize how great of ass you have until it was too late.” He didn’t sound apologetic at all. Baekhyun leaned over to lick over Kyungsoo’s shoulder blade as his lubed hands dip between Kyungsoo’s thighs, slickening the skin.

When Kyungsoo’s thighs were clenching, wet, and ready, Baekhyun pressed closer, biting into Kyungsoo’s shoulder just his cock slipped between Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo looked down the plain of his chest where Baekhyun’s cock was peek through, curving up against Kyungsoo’s balls and shaft.

Baekhyun pulled back, taking Kyungsoo with him until Kyungsoo was on his knees, back straight, and Baekhyun’s chest was warm against his back. Baekhyun thrusted forward again, fingers finding Kyungsoo’s nipples, tweaking the nubs experimentally.

Kyungsoo rolled his head back, resting it on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Their breaths mingled until they slotted their lips together awkwardly from the angles, and Baekhyun’s hipbones were meeting the curves of Kyungsoo’s ass.

“You’re so pretty, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun told him. “You smell good too.” He nosed Kyungsoo’s neck, biting and sucking.

Kyungsoo really liked watching the head of Baekhyun’s cock disappear and reappear and the sound of Baekhyun moaning in his ear when Kyungsoo clenched the muscled of his thighs making everything tighter.

“You feel so good, Kyungsoo.” More of Baekhyun’s pre-cum glided and smeared over Kyungsoo’s thighs, some smudging over his balls.

Kyungsoo’s own pre-cum dribbled down his length, hard and demanding attention. Kyungsoo was about to reach for his cock when one of Baekhyun’s hand snatched it before Kyungsoo could do anything. Baekhyun timed his tugs and pulls with his thrusts. He would whine when his fist just light brushed the very tip of his cock when it coiled up.

As they kissed, this time, Baekhyun tried to lick every inch of Kyungsoo’s mouth, spit smearing their lips and chin. His teeth, canines piercing, bit into his lower lip. It’s messy and sharp. Each sensation building all rumbling in a wave of heat.

Kyungsoo was close. It wouldn’t be much longer. Baekhyun, too, seemed to be trying to hold on, but his rocking turned into an uneven rhythm of thrusting and grinding. Baekhyun hoarsely moaned when he came, cock knocking against the base of Kyungsoo’s. Come spurted over Kyungsoo’s length and Baekhyun’s hand. Kyungsoo watched entranced, thighs straining as Baekhyun’s orgasm rolled over.

Kyungsoo decided he liked the color of Baekhyun’s come on his skin. He wanted to taste. He wanted to come more though. “Faster.” Kyungsoo breathed.

Baekhyun began jerking him off faster, Kyungsoo’s chest rising deeply, Baekhyun’s name tumbling out of him lips. Kyungsoo slumped over, rolling over so he could kiss Baekhyun languidly. He grimaced when Baekhyun’s soiled hand pressed over Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“Okay, shower,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun protested with a whine. “I want to go again.”

Kyungsoo was already out of the bed. He turned around and watched Baekhyun’s cock fill back up with blood. He spluttered, “Is this a hybrid thing?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Not sure.”

Kyungsoo stared at his own soft, tired dick. “I don’t think I can handle living with you.”

Baekhyun chuckled cheerily. “It hasn’t even been a day. We can build you up a stamina. How about this? You can finger me, and by then, you will be ready to go.”

Kyungsoo’s breath got caught in his throat. “How do you know all this? Did the shelter teach you it?”

Baekhyun snorted. He grabbed of Kyungsoo’s hips as he came back to bed. “You forgot I lived with Sehun for a few months.”

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and petted Baekhyun’s head.

“From the first time I smelled you, I knew I had to make you mine.” Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand in his.

“That’s…unique.” Kyungsoo squirmed when Baekhyun tickled his sides.

“I just told you I liked you, and that’s how you respond?”

“You didn’t tell me that. You said I smelled good.”

“Same thing. In hybrid language.”

“Hm. Okay. I like you too,” Kyungsoo replied, tilting his head for another kiss.


End file.
